When Strangers Fix a Broken Heart - a Danisnotonfire fic
by quitetheidiot
Summary: Ell is new to London and nervous beyond belief- until she bumps into a tall handsome stranger that offers to show her around the city. Will she learn to let her guard down and let this stranger in?


A screaming, yet familiar, guitar riff ripped me into consciousness. I kept my eyes closed, letting the song play. My alarm had gone off at what felt like the crack of dawn. Rather than waking up and beginning my day, as I should have, I laid in bed with my eyes shut. If I stayed like this, I could still pretend I was at home. I could pretend none of the events of the past year had ever happened. That I'd wake up in my beautiful bedroom with him beside me. _Stop_. I told myself. _Don't go there. Don't you fucking dare._ I could feel my heartbeat increasing as memories of him flooded my mind. Memories that had become dangerous triggers. Before it could become too much I shot my eyes open, wrenching myself away from home and into the white walls of my small apartment. I sighed. It definitely wasn't home. It was half the fuckin' world away from home. But it was also half the world away from him, which brought a little bit of the comfort I needed.

I threw aside the covers and sat on the edge of the bed. I couldn't shake the weird feeling I had about how different my life was now. For 7 years I had slept with my puppy, and now he was gone. I'd had to leave him to try to fix myself. I yawned. After 7 years sleeping with at least one other living creature, sleeping on my own had been deeply unsettling and I hadn't accomplished much of it. Hanging my head, I reluctantly left the safety of my bed to get ready for my first day on my own in London.

Technically, this was my 4th day in London. I had flown in with my best friend a few days before my internship started, to get to know the city and to spend a few days together in such an exciting place before we'd have to go months without seeing each other. Those days were amazing. Exploring the city, laughing our asses off, having the time of our lives. Being in a new place was so exhilarating that I was able to forget the weight of everything I'd been carrying around with me for the past year. However, once she left, reality set in. I was here, which was amazing, but I was alone. And I'd have to go to work in a brand new environment with brand new people, which was terrifying. _At least they won't know anything about me_, I thought as I pulled on my 'business clothes' aka a pair of black pants and a light sweater. I had no clue whether I was supposed to dress professionally or not, but I wanted to make a good impression on my first day. I had also curled my naturally wavy blonde locks and did my make-up in the most classic style I could think of: black winged eyeliner and a killer red lip.

I gave myself a once over in the mirror. It'd been a long time since I made an effort at making myself look decent, and I was surprised by my reflection. She looked like an attractive, put-together, intelligent women. She looked like the opposite of what I felt. _Well at least I did a good job hiding my crazy!_ I thought as I headed out the door.

A swarm of devastating nerves crashed over me as I stepped out onto the busy London streets. I was sick at the thought of having to use the underground to get to work by myself, considering the incredible talent I have at both making bad decisions _and_ getting lost. What a recipe for success!

And sure enough, my nerves were not wrong. As soon as I turned to head toward the underground from my flat, I walked straight into someone's chest. I felt arms enfold me, holding me up so I didn't fall on my ass. I grabbed hold of the black t-shirt in front of me, trying to steady myself before looking up and catching my breath. Looking down at me with a smirk was probably one of the most attractive men I'd ever seen in my life. No one had made my chest instantly clench like this since the first time I saw my ex-boyfriend, who was beautiful beyond words. Well, on the surface at least. But this guy was different; his beauty seemed more than skin deep. His deep brown eyes seemed kind, and genuinely both worried and amused with my utter clumsiness. "Are you all right there?" he said, with his distinctly southern British accent.

I realized I was staring with my mouth wide open, still clutching his shirt despite the fact that I no longer needed any support, "Uh... Yeah, yeah. Oh God, I'm so sorry!" I said, quickly becoming overwhelmed with embarrassment.

He chuckled, his lopsided grin exuding charm, "Don't worry about it. Where are you from? Certainly not London!"

My cheeks reddened, _I'm such a clutz he's saying I don't belong here_, "Is it that glaringly obvious?"

"Oh no, I didn't mean it that way!" He said, somehow instantly understanding my thought process, "Your accent." He explained.

"Oh right!" I smiled in relief. "America. Minnesota, to be exact. Part of that frozen tundra of a Midwest we have."

"I've never been. Which is probably good, don't know that I'd do well in a, what did you say, 'frozen tundra'?"

It was my turn to chuckle, "Yeah I didn't do well either." I glanced down at my watch. "Oh goodness, I'm running late! So sorry to run into you like that!"

He grinned that damn grin again, "Don't worry. I'm Dan, by the way."

"Ell. I've really got to go, but it was nice to meet you, Dan!"

"Goodbye, Ell. I hope to run into you again." He said with a smirk.

I had to keep myself from smiling the rest of the way to work, but that boy had gotten into my head. Soon enough, I reminded myself that London was a massive city, and I'd probably never see him again. Not only that, but boys were dangerous. I'd barely survived my last encounter, and no way in hell was I going through that again. It wasn't worth it. Not by a long shot.


End file.
